The present invention relates generally to improvements in the treatment of opiate addiction and it relates particularly to an improved method for interrupting the physiological and psychological aspects of the heroin addiction syndrome.
Many procedures and regimes have heretofore been employed and proposed for the treatment of opiate addiction, but these, particularly when applied to heroin addiction, possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. The treatments are long, usually very painful and uncomfortable, frequently unreliable and accompanied by highly undesirable side effects and commonly initiate other addictions. Thus the conventional and heretofore proposed treatments for heroin addiction leave much to be desired.